Der Fall Astranaar's
by n00binador
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot über einen Angriff der Horde aus der Sicht eines Jungen Priesters


Widmung: Ich widme diesen Oneshot allen Hordis die einen Priester unterschätzt hatten und dabei draufgingen. Viel spaß beim Leben. Rating: 16 wegen Gewalt.   
Der Fall von Astranaar: 

In der Ferne zog ein Sturm auf. Als würde die Erde selbst den bevorstehenden Kampf anfachen wollen. Die Astranaar hatte sein sanftes Aussehen im dubiosen Dämmerlicht des Gewitters verloren und hob sich nun mit scharfen Kanten von dem ewig grünen Wald ab.

Um das Dorf waren Gräben ausgehoben worden in denen nun die Wachen der Stadt dicht an dicht mit Freiwilligen und Söldnern auf den Kampf warteten. Ein Priester lief durch die Reihen und klopfte einigen aufmunternd auf die Schulter, sprach ihnen Mut zu oder lies sie etwas aus seinem Weinschlauch trinken. Er hieß Nandieb. Erst vor kurzem war er Priester geworden und stand ebenfalls vor seiner ersten Schlacht. Er war aufgeregt, was er aber natürlich nicht zeigte. Das war das erste was man ihm beibrachte. Egal was passierte er musste immer aussehen als hätte er alles im Griff. Schließlich hing von ihm die Moral der Truppe ab. Sie mussten sich auf ihn verlassen können.

Er schlug einem jungen Paladin aufmunternd auf die Schulter. ‚Trotz seines Glaubens ist er so Verängstigt! Ich verstehe die Menschen nicht. Sie verließen sich lebensmüde auf ihren Glauben nur um einen frühen Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben' Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Im Graben hatten sich alle möglichen Gestalten gesammelt: Paladine der Zwergen und Menschen die in ihren heiligen Schriften lasen, Jäger der Nachtelfen und Zwerge die ihre Tiere fütterten, sogar einige Hexenmeister der Menschen und Gnome waren zu sehen, die hasserfüllt in die ferne Blickten und sich nach Blut sehnten. Nandieb konnte sie nicht Leiden. Sie zerstörten Leben, das er verzweifelt zu schützen versuchte, auf grausamste weiße, und mit Spaß. Es gehörte schon fast zu ihrer Etikette. Doch trotzdem waren sie wertvolle Verbündete, die man nicht unterschätzen durfte. Er gab einem Druiden etwas Wein, und sprach ihm einige helfende Worte zu. Einige Soldaten weiter sah er etwas was sein Gesicht sofort aufhellen ließ. Zwischen zwei weiteren Druiden stand seine Zukünftige und wachste sorgfältig ihren Bogen. Er lief zu ihr: „Hallo Felhala." Flüsterte er ihr vorsichtig ins Ohr. Sie drehte sich um und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Backe: „Hallo Nandieb. Wie sieht's aus?" „Wie soll es aussehen? Wir hatten in den letzten fünf Minuten drei Kollapse. Alles Menschen. Sie müssen verrückt sein. Schicken Kinder in den Kampf, nur für ihren Glauben." Sagte er zornig. „Lass sie. Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber so sind sie nun mal. Sie leben nicht lang genug um ihre eigene Torheit zu bemerken," Sie drückte sich an ihn, „Aber tun wir nicht das gleiche?" „Wenn du meinst." Er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ein Donnern ertönte in der Ferne. Der Sturm brach los. Felhala's Blick schweifte in die Ferne: „Es geht bald los, ich fühle es." „Ja, das wird es wohl," Er schaute sie besorgt an, „Versprich dass die nichts passiert." Sie lächelte ihn an: „Das kann ich nicht aber ich sehe was ich tun kann." „Bitte. Denk daran wir wollen übermorgen Heiraten." Er strich durch ihre langen Haare. „Wir werden Heiraten. Keine Sorge." Sagte sie und küsste ihn abermals. „Wo ist Moonstalker?" Fragte Nandieb nun um das Thema auf etwas anderes zu lenken, auf ihren Nachtsäbler um genau zu sein. „Ich habe ihn zu Hause gelassen. Ich wollte nicht das ihm was passiert." Sagte sie.

Mit einem mal brachen zwei Nachtelfen aus dem Unterholz. Es waren die Späher. „ES GEHT LOS! ES GEHT LOS!" Schrieen sie. Sofort gingen die Soldaten in den Gräben in Angriffs Stellung. Nandieb legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf die Schläfe seiner Verlobten und sprach einige Zauberworte. Sofort wurde sie von einer göttlichen Macht erfüllt die sie Stärkte. „Pass auf dich auf." Flüsterte er ihr zu bevor er aus dem Graben sprang und zu den anderen Priestern lief.

Das Feldlazarett stand zentral damit die Priester in kürzester Zeit die Verwundeten erreichen konnten. Die Luft war dick. Man konnte das Blut förmlich riechen, dass in den nächsten Stunden hier vergossen werden würde. Alle Blicke waren gebannt auf die Bäume gerichtet aus denen vor kurzem die Späher hervor gebrochen waren. Dann hörte man es. Zuerst war es kaum von den Geräuschen des Waldes zu unterscheiden dann hörte man es plötzlich deutlich, zu deutlich. Es war ein Stapfen, wie das der riesigen Maschinen in Ironforge, nur unregelmäßiger, und natürlich. Es waren die Schritte der Horde die wie eine Dampfwalze durch den unberührten Wald rannten. Tausende von Stiefeln, Hufen. Man hörte das Getrampel von Pferden und die wilden Kampfschreie der Orks in den Bäumen wiederhallen. Dann brachen sie aus dem Dickicht hervor. Grüne Orks, riesige Tauren, untote Menschen, und hünenhafte Trolle. Sie wurden sofort von einem Hagel Pfeile, Gewehrpatronen und Feuerbällen Empfangen Ein Ork bekam ein Pfeil in den Kopf und stolperte den Hang hinab in den See wo sofort einige Elementare über den Leichnam herfielen. Ein Taure wurde von einem Feuerball getroffen und viel leblos auf einen Untoten der das Pech hatte vor ihm zu laufen. Aus dem Himmel schossen Kometen in die Reihen der Angreifer und entblößten riesige Höllenbestien, kontrolliert von den Hexenmeistern, die sich sofort auf die Endlose Welle Angreifer stürzten. Die Fernkämpfer der Horde waren nun auch in Position und schossen Tot und Verderben in die Gräben. Leute schrieen auf. Vor Schreck oder im Todeskampf. Sofort waren Priester da und heilten die Wunde oder zogen den Leichnam aus dem Graben um anderen Soldaten Platz zumachen und sie in Ruhe wiederbeleben zu können, falls es noch möglich war. Nandieb warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Felhala. Sie war unverletzt wie er zufrieden feststellte und schoss gerade eine Salve Pfeile auf eine Gruppe Magier die im Eispfeilhagel ihren Tod fanden. Die Höllenbestien waren Tod und ermöglichten den Nahkämpfern den Vorstoß. Mächtige Tauren sprangen in die Gräben und wurden dort von blitzenden Schwertern und gewaltigen Hämmern empfangen. Ein Paladin zertrümmerte einem Ork den Kopf der gerade eine Gnomin erschlagen wollte. Es war der Junge von vorhin. Nandieb wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als plötzlich ein Nachtelf in dem ihm zugeteilten Bereich von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde. Er sprintete nach vorne und zog dem Mann den Pfeil aus der Brust und verschloss die Wunde wieder mit seiner Magie. Der Druide stand wieder auf und Kämpfte weiter, grad erst dem Tod entronnen und schon wieder in seinen Fängen. Nandieb hatte keine Zeit darüber zu denken denn die Verletzten häuften sich. Die Nahkämpfer waren nun endgültig im ersten Graben angekommen und schlugen nun um wild um sich.

0

Der Kampf dauerte nun schon eine halbe Stunde an. Die ersten Verteidigungslinien waren gebrochen. Aus den disziplinierten Schlachtreihen war ein wilder Haufen geworden, eine gesichtslose Masse die um ihr Überleben rang. Nandieb hatte es aufgegeben nur die zu heilen auf die ihm zugeteilt waren. Er sprach Heilzauber am laufenden Band, auf jeden der ihm unter sein Mana kam. Felhala hatte er schon vor Minuten aus den Augen verloren. Er hätte sich gesorgt hätte er Zeit dazu gehabt. Ein Taure sprang auf ihn zu mit einem gewaltigen Baumstamm den er in seinen Pranken schwang. Im letzten Moment sprang der junge Paladin dazwischen, geschützt durch einen mächtigen Schild, und rammte dem Taure seinen Hammer gegen die Schläfe. Nandieb sprach einen stummen Dank in seine Richtung, bevor der Paladin weiterrann um dem Tauren den Rest zu geben. Nandieb war erschöpft. Er hatte kaum noch Kraft seine Zauber zu sprechen. Immer mehr Soldaten der Allianz vielen, allein schon weil die Priester kein Mana mehr hatten. Der Strom der Horde dagegen brach immer noch nicht ab. Immer noch strömten neue Soldaten aus den Wäldern, in einem seltsamen Kampfrausch verfallen. Der Sturm war endgültig ausgebrochen. Regen viel vom Himmel und vermischten sich mit dem Blut was sich auf dem Boden gelagert hatte. Todbringenden blitzen zuckten vom Himmel. Einer hatte das Rathaus von Astranaar getroffen und es entflammt. Die Flammen erhellten das Schlachtfeld und warfen schaurige Schatten auf die Gesichter der Soldaten. Nandieb duckte sich hinter einer Barrikade um sein Mana aufzufüllen. Ein Druide saß schon da und verband seine Wunden. Nandieb sammelte etwas von seinem Mana und ließ seine eigenen Kratzer nach und nach verschwinden. „Wie sieht es mit der Verstärkung aus?" Fragte er den Druiden. „Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete er, „Vor zehn Minuten haben wir einen Boten auf einem Hippogryphen losgeschickt. Wenn wir Glück haben ist die Verstärkung in weiteren zehn Minuten da." Die Hippogryphen waren ein wahres Wunder. Mit ihnen konnte man Boten innerhalb von Minuten nach Darnassus schicken, und wieder zurück. Plötzlich viel ein Körper über die Barrikade. Es war der junge Paladin. Seine Plattenrüstung war von schwarzgefiederten Pfeilen durchbohrt. Nandieb fasste ihm kurz an die Schläfe. Er war tot, unwiderruflich. Er gab dem Druiden ein kurzes Zeichen das sie sich wieder in den Kampf begaben. Gleichzeitig sprangen sie über die Barrikade. Eine blöde Idee den der Schütze war immer noch da und durchbohrte nun den Druiden. Wie schon der Paladin viel er in einem Blutregen über den Schutzwall. Nandieb baute ein Schild um sich auf. Um weitere Pfeile abzuwehren. Der Schütze wurde zum Glück von Irgendjemandem aufgehalten sodass Nandieb sich wieder auf das Heilen konzentrieren konnte. Er blickte sich nach einem Ziel um, als sein Blick auf einen Ork fiel. In seiner Hand hielt er den Blutverschmierten Kopf Felhalas. Um Nandieb schien der Kampf wie in einem Film vorüber zuziehen. In seinem Kopf war nur noch der Ork mit dem Kopf seiner Geliebten. In ihren Augen sah man Schmerz, Überraschung. Er muss sie überrascht haben. Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht von ihrem nehmen und übersah das der Ork auf ihn zustürmte. Im letzten Moment reagierten seine Nachtelfreflexe und er wich der Klinge der Axt aus. Doch es war zu spät um ihr völlig auszuweichen sodass sich die Klinge in seine Schulte bohrte und ihm den Arm abtrennte. Der Schmerz holte den Priester wieder zurück in die blutige Realität. Er baute wieder ein Schild auf was die Axt des Orks abfing die auf seinen Kopf niedersauste. Er sprach einen Heilungszauber der den Arm wieder anwachsen ließ. Nun war er wieder völlig da und wich dem nächsten Schlag geschickt aus. Er wurde mit Hass erfüllt. Hass auf diesen Ork, auf diesen Kampf, auf diese Welt. Sein Körper wurde von Schatten umschlugen. Er hatte etwas in ihm erwachen lassen. Etwas was in jedem Priester lauerte, seine dunkle Seite. Er sprach ein Schattenwort, und der Ork krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Er ballte seine Energie für einen weiteren Zauber der die Psyche des Orks angriff. Der Ork schrie auf, als er von dem Zauber getroffen wurde, und fasste sich an den Kopf. Er fiel vor dem Priester auf die Knie, was diesen aber nicht im geringsten beeindruckte. Er sprach einen weiteren Zauber. Der Ork krümmte sich vor Schmerz am Boden. Nandieb wusste das er sterben würde, aber im Moment wollte er auch nichts anderes. Der Ork der sich vor ihm immer wieder vor Schmerzen krümmte hatte ihn um seinen einzigsten Lebenswillen gebracht, und dafür würde er bezahlen. „SCHATTENWORT: TOD!" Schrie er und der Ork krümmte sich ein letztes Mal bevor er endgültig diese Welt verließ. Behutsam nahm Nandieb den Kopf seiner Verlobten in die Hände. Ihr warmes Blut floss ihm über den Arm. Er wischte ihr etwas Lebenssaft von ihren tätowierten Backen und küsste sie ein letztes mal bevor er sich wieder in den Kampf stürzte.

Er würde sterben. Sie würden alle sterben. Astranaar würde fallen. Doch das war ihm egal, er wollte nur noch das Blut seiner Gegner. Ihm waren seine Tugenden egal geworden. Er wollte Leben vernichten. So grausam und schmerzhaft wie es ihm möglich war.


End file.
